


Feel Real Good

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, daeri - Freeform, gdyb - Freeform, very subtle magical au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Daesung is not very good a small number of things that might be important, but probably are not. Seungri is very much the same.





	Feel Real Good

“It’s a swish first, a _swish._ ” Jiyong says, exasperated, and Daesung wrinkles his nose, always hates that rough, high sound that Jiyong’s voice takes when he’s annoyed.

“Maybe we should just try again, hm?” Youngbae suggests, and Daesung silently thanks him, silently appreciates the soft way Jiyong’s shoulders lose some of the tension in them.

Daesung tries again, they all try again, and soon they’ve got the decorations hung around the house. Daesung is much better at it by the end, much better at the spell. He’s still learning all the little spells, had only been taught the more… technical aspects of magic when he was learning. Jiyong’s annoyance with his lack of skill is both understandable for his age and very disheartening for him as a person.

Youngbae was a better teacher by a long shot, but Jiyong had the most time to spare for helping him. “It’s perfect, ah, Daesungah, you’re getting so much better!” Youngbae says, grasping his shoulder, shaking him a little, smile bright and very warm. Jiyong eyes them from the bar they had put together out of a cabinet and a lot of liquor given to the group of them from various friends, family members, and business associates.

“Where’s Seungri?” Daesung asks, quieter so that Jiyong can’t hear them as he mixes them drinks. “When he’s here…” He trails off, and Youngbae squeezes Daesung’s shoulder.

“Jiyong is just stressed; he wants you to do well, knows you can.” Youngbae says, quiet and very carefully, like he wants to make sure Daesung understands that. “He’s upset at himself when there’s a mistake, like it’s _him_ who made the mistake.” He says, which is true and Daesung knows that but he strives for perfection himself so it only slightly helps to know that.

“Seungri?” Daesung prompts, to change the topic, and also to remind Youngbae of his other question.

Youngbae smiles, taking a step back and turning toward Jiyong (automatic, thoughtless). “He doesn’t like being around when we’re doing magic, you know that.” He says, eyes on Jiyong who is stiffly using a shaker to mix them drinks, aware, probably, that they had been talking about him. “He said he was getting some ‘festive’ stuff for us.” He adds, and Daesung nods, following Youngbae’s line of sight.

“Hyung, did Seungri tell you where he was going?” He asks, Jiyong relaxing when he’s spoken to.

Jiyong _doesn’t_ know, however he blusters a bit, says a few random things that might actually be true and a few more that are probably incorrect but amusing to consider.

“Did you do it?” Seungri asks Daesung a few hours after turning up with food and further decorations. “The decorating, with magic?” He asks, and Daesung looks over at him from the chair, knows he’s touchy about this topic.

“I helped.” He says, quiet, face open. “You know how Jiyong is, so Youngbae had to fix everything though he pretended he didn’t.” He says, lips tilting into a smile.

Seungri smiles at him, eyes tired and soft; the little crinkles at the edges showing he’s a little uncomfortable, but his smile is genuine enough. “You’re good at magic, hyung, you’ll get better.” He says, and the ‘unlike _me_ ’ isn’t said but it’s very well understood.

Daesung reaches over, hand covering Seungri’s briefly before moving to ruffle his hair, affectionate. “We can’t all be the same, Ri, it wouldn’t be exciting if we were.” He says, soft.

Jiyong was less academically inclined than Daesung, which is why Jiyong was good at actual magic, and Daesung was far superior in theory than practice. Youngbae was a solid middle ground in both, and Seungri… Seungri was too impatient to learn actual magic, had too little of his own to even really warrant trying very hard, and really only excelled at anything within their magical studies that included languages or symbols.

It was a sore spot for him, possibly because though Daesung had always shied away from practicing actual spells, it didn’t mean he couldn’t do them. When Daesung hadn’t been doing magic, everything was kind of alright, he and Seungri were basically equal…

They’ve only had a couple of drinks, as opposed to Jiyong and Youngbae who are fair trashed, and they’re leaning over the island in the kitchen. They’re a week closer to Christmas now, and Youngbae had been cooking, Seungri and Daesung trying to bake cookies, and Jiyong had been plying them all with drinks. Seungri and Daesung had been slower drinkers, Youngbae quicker to lose focus of how much he was drinking as he tended to the meat and vegetables, soups and side dishes.

“How long do you think…” Seungri starts, trailing off with a smile on his lips, eyes following as Jiyong sneaks up on Youngbae to wrap his arms around him from behind, “Ah, before they, you know.” He finishes, turning his eyes on Daesung who had been staring a little (but not at Jiyong and Youngbae).

Daesung flushes, then shifts and shakes his head. “It’s been years already, Seungri-yah, I think we have a little while to go yet.” He murmurs back, refocusing away from the delicate lines that make up Seungri’s face.

“Yah, what are you two talking about?” Jiyong asks, loud, bright, accidentally tripping Youngbae up as he turns to talk to them, but Youngbae manages to keep them upright, always does.

“You.” Daesung says, teasing, instant, doesn’t want attention brought back to his blush or Seungri.

Jiyong acts offended, but Youngbae laughs and settles him against the counter as he turns to shut off the stove and finish serving their dinners. “Eat, and it’s not nice to talk about your hyung.” He says, wagging a finger at them.

Seungri grins brightly, and Daesung is caught a little off guard, almost knocking his bowl off the counter as he shifts back to stand, but Youngbae catches it with a raised brow (less drunk than originally thought). “Guess the alcohol is getting to me.” He murmurs, and Youngbae gives him a ‘yeah, right’ look with a teasing little smile, before giving Jiyong his bowl, a little more gentle and helpful (Jiyong is definitely drunk).

Three nights before Christmas, and Seunghyun is throwing a party. It’s all glittery and full of too much champagne and more people than Daesung would like. Jiyong has found himself someone pretty to lean into, a group of women that Daesung knows Jiyong has no interest in but that Youngbae seems to be getting rather jealous of.

“It’s the point.” Seungri says, suddenly very close to Daesung’s ear. Daesung jumps a little and Seungri sends him a grin (never gets old, startling him). He nods over at Jiyong with his group of women. “He hangs around people who aren’t really a real threat so that Youngbae can’t have _real_ concerns. So that if Youngbae calls him on it, or acts jealous, he can play it off more easily, and then _maybe_ get Youngbae to admit…”

Youngbae walks over to them then, close enough that Seungri stops trying to talk about him. “Hyung.” Daesung says, smiling warmly, raising his glass in a mock toast. “Gonna go save Jiyong from his fangirls?” He asks, nodding over to the group, and Youngbae’s jaw stiffens, eyes a little hurt, a little hard, and then he sighs and looks back over his shoulder at them.

“He’s enjoying himself.” He says, trying for flippant but only barely reaching ‘not petulant’.

Seungri snorts softly into his drink, then coughs to cover it up. “Go on, before he gets himself into something we have to get him out of _later_. I hate dragging him out when I’m drunk.” Seungri says, faking annoyed at the end, but Youngbae doesn’t take in the tone, just nods absently, then sighs and sets hi empty glass down before heading in the direction of Jiyong.

“Maybe tonight?” Daesung suggests, watching as Jiyong slips an arm around Youngbae’s waist. He pauses with his drink to his lips, though, can feel Seungri watching him. “Ri?”

Seungri blinks, then laughs, his smile sudden and a little forced. “Yeah, maybe.” He says, and Daesung thinks he means something else.

He’s in his room when he hears it, Youngbae finally getting Jiyong back home, and then…

“No, I love _you_ , you idiot.” And that’s definitely Jiyong’s voice, and Daesung says a quiet spell to soften the sound of his feet against the floor as he moves closer to his door, opening it a crack.

“Funny way of showing it, Ji.” Youngbae says, good humor in his voice, teasing almost. Jiyong makes a huffy sound, doesn’t like not being taken seriously. Daesung is distracted briefly, then, because Seungri is coming down the hall from the bathroom, a little too loud, and his room is too close to where the conversation is happening.

He says another silent spell, and Seungri makes a face, confused, noticing as his feet stop making noise, eyes then moving to find the source, and Daesung reaches out to take Seungri by the arm and pull him into his room.

“Shh.” He says, Seungri very close against him, still close to the door frame. “Listen.”

“-ell, and maybe you’re just, you don’t, and you always don’t let me, even when you’re not there, because it’s only you.” Jiyong is saying when Daesung tunes back in. He sounds impassioned, upset, and Youngbae is quiet for a beat and Daesung presses his eyes closed, willing Youngbae to do _something._

“That’s nonsensical.” Youngbae says, almost too low for Daesung to hear, but Seungri has gone quite still beside him so it helps. “Shh, no, come here, of course I love you, Jiyongah, of course, always you.” He says, just loud enough that Daesung knows he’s trying to drown out something Jiyong is saying or doing, and then it’s silent, but Daesung doesn’t notice that.

He can’t; Seungri has leaned closer, into his space, and his buzzed mind is drawn back to him, and how close he is, and how he’s holding onto Seungri’s wrist now.

“Hyung.” Seungri says, soft, like he’s noticed Daesung’s reaction, is trying to put the pieces together, to understand what’s happening, and then Seungri does what Daesung has been imagining for the past year at least: he leans in an captures Daesung’s lips in a hot kiss.

It’s almost too much, really, and Daesung stumbles back a step, pressing himself against the doorframe. Seungri seems pleased by this, and soon he’s shifted, pushed Daesung over a touch to the right and then the door can close, a little louder than necessary, jolting Daesung out of his silent surprise.

“Seungri-“ He says, cutting himself off, surprised. “Oh.” He adds, dumb, doesn’t want to move; wants to stay here against the wall and Seungri.

“Hyung?” Seungri responds, quiet, lips brushing Daesung’s. He doesn’t move, which is very well appreciated.

“Nothing, nothing.” Daesung mutters, before taking his lips again and pressing forward, a little more intense, a little needier, pushing them away from the wall and further into his dark room.

When they trip over the area rug and stumble into the side of the bed is when Daesung thinks maybe he should pull back and pay attention, or talk about this, but Seungri just pulls Daesung with him to the bed, pulling him down with him, arms around him, kissing him again.

When Daesung wakes up in the morning, it’s because Seungri is making noise and moving, shifting against his side, arm caught underneath him, blankets a disaster around them, clothes restrictive.

But Daesung feels real good about this.


End file.
